


The Pick Up Mission

by heeeymackelena



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 23:31:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15521127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeeymackelena/pseuds/heeeymackelena
Summary: Thinking on her feet, Agent May has to go undercover on the fly to ensure her team makes it out of their mission alive. And she may or may not have stolen a plane…





	The Pick Up Mission

“May. We need pick up  _now_.”

Several muffled gun shots come through over Melinda’s comm.

“I’m working on it.”

She slammed the door of the totaled SUV. It wouldn’t be driving anywhere any time soon. After checking to make sure the Hydra agents in the other car were still out cold, May started making her way away from the crash sight. The trees cleared to reveal a vast field. A small airstrip. She scanned the area and found exactly what she was hoping to find. A small plane ready for take off.

“Coulson. Get ready for pick up.”

“Believe me, we’re ready.”

* * *

Melinda May- errr,  _Stephanie Johnson,_ as her newly acquired name tag said, fixed her ”politely borrowed” uniform before slowly making her way up the center aisle of the plane. She was about half way to her target when an intrusive hand grabbed her elbow.

“Excuse me. My pillow smells weird. Can I get a new one?”

“Of course.” She replied with a disgustingly sweet smile.

She again started towards the cockpit when the same voice made her stop.

“Now would be nice.”

She fixed her eyes on the passenger, trying not to let her daydream about roundhousing him right through the plane’s door. The man stuck his thumb out, pointing to the back of the plane.

“Chop chop.”

If looks could kill, Melinda would have one less passenger to worry about getting off the plane safely. She turned around and made her way back to the stewardess station.

“And progress, May? We’re holding them off but I can’t say for how long.”

May crushed the cheap pillow in her hand.

“I’ll be there. Commandeering a civilian plane isn’t easy.”

“Commandeering a _what_?”

Coulson’s question would have to remain unanswered as  _Stephanie_  dealt with her passenger.

“Here you go sir! And if you find you have any other needs before we take off, just give me a buzz and I’ll be sure to help you right away!” Every perky syllable make Melinda cringe.

“Well actually…”

Too late. Melinda had scurried up the aisle before he could even finish the first word. She reached the cockpit door just as the captain’s voice came on over the audio system. As soon as his little spiel about their approaching take off was over her hand was pushing open the door.

“Ah, Stephanie, just in time. Can I get a black coffee. Ooh and some of that delicious potato salad if you packed any… Wait. You’re not-”

A swift punch knocks him out. Before the co-pilot can properly react, Melinda’s arm is around his throat and he loses consciousness. She steps over their slumped bodies to get to the controls. Switching on the audio system, Melinda made a quick announcement.

“Hello ladies and gentlemen, this is your stewardess Stephanie speaking. I’m sorry to inform you that due to some technical difficulties we will be needing all passengers to get of the plane.”

Silence as Melinda imagined a dozen confused faces.

“Now would be good. The sooner you get off, the safer you will be.”

A clamor as people stepped over each other to get to the exit.

“Yes, calmly and safely. Thank you!”

She watched as every passenger stepped of the plane. The second the final one’s heel touched the gravel outside. Melinda was off. The confused civilians watched as their “dangerously damaged” plane took off into the clear blue sky.

* * *

“Thanks for the pick up. Definitely wasn’t expecting an air lift but…” Coulson said, taking the co-pilots seat next to her.

“Don’t mention it… Please. It’s a long story.”

He chuckled.

“Hijacking a plane. Just another act of borderline terrorism I can add to the list for today.

“It was politely borrowed.”

“That’s what you say about everything you commandeer for an undercover mission. By the way I like the outfit. Did it come with the plane?”

His eyes glanced appreciatively over the stewardess skirt and blouse. A hand slowly came up to ruffle the small scarf tied around her neck.

“Also borrowed.” She took her eyes off the horizon briefly to return Phil’s flirty stare. “Although, this one I may not give back.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for the Philinda Undercover fanfic challenge on tumblr in 2016 and never posted it here oops


End file.
